


Thursday

by janescott



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, alternative universe, knickers, louis in knickers, niall has a dirty mouth, niall says fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm. This is a feeble excuse to have Louis wear red knickers and Niall to say "fuck" a lot. That's.  That's really it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by magenta. <3 Nothing belongs to me, of course. :D

Louis looks at himself in the full-length bathroom mirror and frowns. He turns around and tries to get a good look at what his bum looks like, but all he gets for his trouble is a sore neck.

And Niall will be home soon.

Louis takes a deep breath, pulls on his discarded trackies, and goes into the bedroom, doing his best to feign nonchalance.

He hears the front door open and close, and Niall calling out.

“In here,” Louis calls back, and bites his lip, smoothing his hand down the worn front of his favourite trackpants.

Niall comes into the bedroom and leans against the door. Louis grins up at him, can’t help himself, and he feels silly and light-headed all over again, like he’s 17 in secondary school, and seeing Niall for the first time outside English.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” Niall booms out in his best American accent, making Louis snort.

“Hey, hi. How was your day?”

“Eh.” Niall collapses at the foot of the bed, stretching out lengthwise. “I hate Thursdays.”

“Hmmmmm … well, maybe I can change your mind about that?”

Niall turns his head so he’s looking at Louis from one bright blue eye.

“Change my mind about Thursdays, Tommo. That’d take some doing.”

Louis licks his lips slowly, noting the flush forming at the tip of Niall’s ears. Well. Now or never, he supposes.

Slowly Louis stands up and cocks his eyebrow until Niall seems to get the message and he sits up on the bed, crossing his legs, looking like he’s at least trying to pay close attention to what Louis is doing.

Louis takes a deep breath and tucks his fingers under the waistband of his trackpants, the only thing he’s wearing - apart from what he’s got on underneath. He bites his lip and looks at Niall, who’s watching him expectantly.

“I. Um. This … seemed like a good idea at the time ….”

Niall just rolls his eyes and props his chin on his hand. “On with it Tommo. If it ends with you naked, then I’m all for it.”

Louis laughs then, takes a deep breath, and pulls the trackpants all the way down and off. 

He smooths his hands over his thighs and bites his lip again before meeting Niall’s eyes.

“Um. Surprise? Happy Thursday?”

Niall doesn’t say anything and Louis wonders if he’s made a mistake; if he’s miscalculated somehow, and got Niall’s fantasy completely wrong. “Is it - is this okay? This is what you talked about right? Is it not what - is it not alright?”

“Tommo. Shut the fuck up.” Niall’s voice is high and tight, and now that Louis is looking again, he sees that Niall’s eyes have darkened and he’s bitten his bottom lip till it’s red.

Louis smirks at that, finding his confidence, and slowly slides one hand up the side of the very lacy, very red and very, very small, knickers that he’s wearing. He can feel his dick swelling under the heat of Niall’s gaze, and he traces the line of the knickers where they curve over his hips, licking his lips.

“Tommo. You’re gonna fucking kill me one day. C’mere.”

Louis blows out a breath and lets Niall tug him down on to the bed. 

Niall straddles Louis’s hips and looks down at him, unable to take his eyes off the sight of Louis’s cock, hard and distorting the skimpy lace of the knickers. He reaches down and palms his own cock, pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He groans and dips his head for a moment, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“Niall … “

Niall blinks at that and studies Louis’s face - he’s got a flush high up on his cheeks and his lips are distracting - pink and swollen. Louis darts his tongue out to wet his lips and it’s like a dam breaking the moment.

Niall presses down, kissing Louis then; messy and open and filthy. He bites Louis’s lip when Louis spreads his legs to accommodate Niall between them and all Niall can do is groan.

“Gonna make you come, Tommo. Gonna make you come, make a mess of those pretty red knickers, fuck, fuck _Louis_.”

Niall can feel Louis’s heart triphammering as he mouths restlessly at his neck; not quite kisses, and not quite biting down, but something in between; teasing and torturous.

Niall bites over Louis’s collarbone, nipping hard at the thin skin until he’s sure he’s left a mark before taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard and making Louis arch under him, crying out. Louis’s hands find their way into Niall’s hair, tugging hard until Niall’s panting and grinding down against Louis’s hips.

“Gonna fuck you then, Tommo,” Niall murmurs against the small, soft swell of Louis’s stomach. He bites down there, sucking until he knows there’s going to be a bruise. He glances up to find Louis looking down at him; his flush going all the way down his neck now, and his eyes wide and dark.

“Gonna fuck you; get you to come again on nothing but my dick, Tommo; gonna make you feel it for fucking _days _.”__

__Louis - Louis who is never ever lost for words - just throws his head back and groans, loud and shameless, spreading his legs even further._ _

__“Fucking - fucking do it; Niall c’mon c’mon please …”_ _

__Niall can see the head of Louis’s cock, poking up obscenely from the lace of the knickers and it’s damp at the tip. Niall licks over it and moans as another bead of pre-come leaks on to his tongue._ _

__He kisses down the length of it over the lace that’s slightly rough against his tongue. Louis groans again and all Niall can feel is the hardness of Louis against his tongue, and the throb of his own cock, neglected while he takes care of Louis._ _

__He reaches down between Louis’s legs and presses against his hole, pushing a little of the lace in, which makes Louis buck up and swear. Niall turns his head to press a kiss to Loius’s inner thigh._ _

__“So fucking hot, Tommo. No fucking idea how fucking hot you look …”_ _

__Louis punches out a breathless laugh and tugs lightly at Niall’s hair. “Less talking. More … more making Louis come.”_ _

__Niall laughs against Louis’s thigh, but a promise is a promise._ _

__He licks across the tip of Louis’s cock again, reaching down to rub his balls lightly through the fabric of the knickers. Louis groans as Niall mouths down his length over the lace again before sucking the tip of Louis’s cock into his mouth, using his tongue to work it over, gently but relentlessly until Louis is bucking and swearing; coming all over himself and ruining the knickers forever._ _

__Niall pulls back and wipes at his mouth before kissing Louis again, filthy and hard and frantic, as Louis pulls at the zipper on Niall’s jeans. Niall groans with relief as Louis frees his cock and starts stroking it, slicking it with pre-come that’s leaking steadily from the tip._ _

__“Wait, wait, Louis - lube, hang on, fuck.”_ _

__Louis laughs, breathless, but nods. Niall fumbles in the top drawer of the nightstand, yanking out the bottle of lube._ _

__He growls when he realises the knickers are still in his way, and tears at them until the fabric gives way._ _

__He pours too much lube over his fingers and presses the first one in, going too fast, he knows. “S-sorry, Lou, I don’t, I don’t want to hurt you - “_ _

__“Fuck, I don’t fucking care, Niall, please please fuck …”_ _

__Niall nods and pushes another finger inside, stretching Louis as fast as he can, watching the way Louis just takes his fingers; spreading his legs and rolling his hips, fucking himself down on them._ _

__“Fuck what you do to me Tommo,” Niall says, incoherent. He’s aware, vaguely, that he’s still mostly dressed with just his cock hanging out of his jeans, but he’s got Louis about writhing underneath him, scraps of red still on his hips, and three of Niall’s fingers inside him._ _

__“Can tell me after you fuck me, fucking _tease_ …”_ _

__Niall laughs, feeling shaky and slightly in awe as he watches Louis’s cock start to fill again, from nothing but Niall’s fingers up his arse. Niall reaches for the lube again, and slicks up his cock, groaning at the slide of it._ _

__“Not gonna last long,” he admits, breathless as he positions himself. “Not with you looking all fucked out already, Tommo.”_ _

__“Don’t care, don’t care just - ah. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.”_ _

__Niall agrees silently as he buries himself in one hard thrust to to the hilt. He mouths at Louis’s neck, until Louis turns his head and then they’re kissing, wide open and wet as Niall fucks Louis hard, and hard and harder._ _

__Louis lifts his hands from where they’re lying on the bed, groping for Niall’s fingers and Niall gets it, winding their fingers together above Louis’s head on the pillow. He takes a deep breath and pulls almost all the way out before fucking into Louis again, letting Louis’s groans and incoherent half-words spur him on._ _

__“M’close, Niall, fuck, so close …”_ _

__Niall can feel it; the thick weight of Louis’s cock trapped between their bodies and his breath hitches as Louis bites down on his shoulder and comes, thick stripes shooting up his stomach and chest._ _

__“Ah, fuck yeah. Fuck _fuck_.” Niall’s aware that he’s shouting, kind of, but he can’t stop because Louis feels so fucking good around his dick - tight and slick and wet - Niall lets out a long, low groan into Louis’s neck as he comes, buried deep in Louis’s arse._ _

__He’s not aware of much, for a while, except for Louis lightly scratching up and down his back. Niall pulls out gently when he feels like he’s got enough energy and collapses on his back on the bed._ _

__“Thursday, huh,” he says, when he’s got his breath back, and Louis cuddled up beside him, their legs tangled together. The bed’s a mess and they both need a shower, but Niall can’t spare the energy to care._ _

__“Yeah. Y’know. Thursday. Very special day.”_ _

__Niall snorts at that, shaking his head, even as he tugs Louis in for a kiss - deep and passionate, but quieter than before._ _

__“Thursday,” Niall says again, settling back on the bed, pulling Louis down with him. “I fucking love Thursdays.”_ _


End file.
